Girl in the mirror
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Saori finalmente tem a vida que sempre desejou. Sem mais batalhas e com Seiya ao seu lado. Mas quando ela recebe de alguém um misterioso espelho, todo o seu sonho pode se transformar em um terrível pesadelo. Reviews, please!
1. Presente misterioso

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Sinopse: Saori finalmente tem a vida que sempre desejou. Sem mais batalhas e com Seiya ao seu lado. Mas quando ela recebe de alguém um misterioso espelho, todo o seu sonho pode se transformar em um terrível pesadelo.

Gênero: Romance / Drama

**Girl in the mirror**

**Capítulo 1 – Presente misterioso**

– Você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?

– É claro que sim, meu senhor. Eu garanto, não há com o que se preocupar.

– Está bem, então demos nos apressar, precisamos pôr o plano em prática.

– Sim, meu senhor. Em breve o senhor terá o que deseja...

* * *

– Fico feliz que você tenha vindo jantar aqui hoje... – Saori comenta apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

– Você sabe que eu não consigo resistir a você... – Seiya responde com um sorriso.

No jardim da mansão Kido, Saori e Seiya apreciam juntos a bela noite estrelada.

– É uma pena, mas eu tenho que ir agora – ele diz algum tempo depois.

– Mas tão rápido? Fica mais um pouquinho... – Saori pede fazendo beicinho.

– Eu bem que gostaria, mas não posso. Preciso trabalhar amanhã... e você também!

– É, eu sei...

– Então... nos vemos na Fundação amanhã – Seiya diz depois de beijar Saori carinhosamente – Boa noite, meu amor.

– Boa noite, até amanhã, Seiya – Saori responde ao retribuir o beijo.

Depois de se despedir de Seiya, Saori decide ir ao escritório e revisar alguns documentos antes de ir dormir. Passado algum tempo, ela sente que o sono já está começando a chegar e se sobressalta ao ouvir alguém bater na porta:

– Posso entrar, srta.Kido?

– Claro Tatsumi, entre – ela responde esfregando um pouco os olhos para afastar o sono.

– Mandaram entregar esse pacote para a senhorita – o mordomo diz ao entrar no escritório, com um embrulho pequeno nas mãos.

– Não tem remetente... – Saori verifica ao receber o embrulho – Quem trouxe esse pacote, Tatsumi?

– Foi um mensageiro, senhorita. Ele não se identificou.

– Bom, seja de quem for vou abrir para ver do que se trata. Obrigada, Tatsumi. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, senhorita – Tatsumi responde sério, retirando-se da sala.

Saori resolve parar de trabalhar por hoje e ir dormir. Ela leva o pacote para abrir em seu quarto e fica um tanto surpresa ao desfazer o embrulho. Ela esperava encontrar um cartão ou algo que lhe permitisse identificar o remetente, mas não. Tudo que encontrou foi um espelho, aparentemente bastante antigo. Ao segurá-lo, Saori percebe que há algo escrito no cabo; ao observar melhor, ela identifica as palavras _"reflexo eterno"_. Sem entender ao certo o que isso poderia significar, ela decide deixar esse assunto para o dia seguinte e acaba se rendendo ao sono.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Saori acorda cedo para ir à Fundação. Ela levanta, veste seu longo hobby branco e, depois de escovar os dentes e tomar banho, volta ao quarto para se vestir, mas ao passar em frente à penteadeira, algo chama a sua atenção: o espelho, que ela havia deixado lá em cima na noite anterior. Saori então senta-se na cadeira e segura o espelho mais uma vez.

– _Esse espelho... tem alguma coisa... diferente... estranha... mas não sei o que é _– ela pensa ao observar seu reflexo.

Então, aos poucos, ela começa a se sentir atraída por sua imagem refletida. Saori vai sentindo-se cada vez mais estranha e distante, até que vê uma luz branca e forte, que faz com que o quarto e tudo à sua volta desapareça repentinamente. Saori fecha os olhos devido ao forte brilho e segundos depois, abre os olhos novamente, na esperança de que tenha sido apenas sua imaginação, mas ao olhar em volta, ela entra em pânico ao se dar conta de que não está mais em seu quarto.

Continua...

* * *

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! Já fazia um bom tempo que eu não escrevia fics de Saint Seiya, mas agora tive uma idéia legal e resolvi escrever pra ver no que dá. Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo, estou esperando as reviews, tá? Ah, outra coisa: como já faz um tempo também que eu não leio Saint Seiya, com exceção das fics das Angels, se já houver alguma fic parecida com essa, seguindo a mesma linha, por favor me avisem, ok? Pra evitar qualquer problema. _

_Bjks pra todos e boas férias! _

_Estelar _


	2. Aprisionada

**Capítulo 2 – Aprisionada **

Saori continua sem entender o que aconteceu. A última coisa que lembrava era de estar observando a própria imagem no espelho e de ter visto uma luz muito forte e então, tudo havia desaparecido.

– Onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse? Aqui não tem absolutamente nada! – ela exclama nervosa, ao observar o "quarto" vazio aonde se encontra: apenas 4 paredes, o piso e o teto, todos inteiramente brancos.

Saori grita por socorro várias vezes e tenta inutilmente encontrar alguma saída desse lugar tão estranho, mas nada surte efeito. Passado algum tempo, ela se vê realmente desesperada:

– E agora? O que eu vou fazer? Como voou sair daqui?

Suas perguntas sem resposta são interrompidas por uma voz bastante familiar a Saori:

– Isso é muito simples, Saori Kido. Você só precisa dizer "sim".

– Juliam? É você? Onde você está? O que está acontecendo? – Saori pergunta nervosa.

– Calma, Saori. Uma pergunta de cada vez – Juliam Solo surge através de uma porta que aparece de repente me frente a Saori – Como pode ver, sou eu mesmo, você está em seu quarto e eu estou apenas garantindo o que me pertence – ele responde calmamente.

– Como assim? Do que você está falando? Como foi que eu vim parar aqui? Que lugar é esse?

– Saori... eu já lhe disse a verdade. Você continua em seu quarto, mais precisamente em seu espelho.

– Meu espelho?

– O espelho que eu lhe dei de presente. Você se lembra de ter recebido um presente ontem, não lembra?

– Sim, mas eu nunca imaginaria que você tivesse mandado aquele espelho...

– E você também se lembra de ter lido as palavras "reflexo eterno" no espelho?

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Quer dizer que esse espelho contém um feitiço muito antigo e poderoso. E graças a ele, agora você está realmente aprisionada para sempre.

– Como assim "aprisionada para sempre"? Você só pode estar brincando...

– Não, querida. Eu não estou brincando. Você está mesmo presa no espelho. Veja, se olhar para trás poderá ver o seu quarto... – Juliam afirma indicando a parede às costas de Saori.

– Não! Isso... não é possível! – ela exclama assustada ao ver seu quarto por um ângulo como se estivesse realmente no interior do espelho sobre a penteadeira – Isso é uma loucura! Eu quero sair daqui! Tire-me daqui agora! – ela grita nervosa, correndo em direção a Juliam, mas não consegue atravessar a parede invisível entre eles.

– Não, não, não, minha querida. Você está presa aí dentro pelo feitiço, lembra-se? – Juliam responde com um sorriso sarcástico.

– Como foi que você fez isso?

– Ah, mas não fui eu...

– Quem foi então? Responda!

– Isso você descobrirá na hora certa, Saori. Mas saiba que graças ao feitiço, você está sob meu controle.

– O quê?

– Isso mesmo. Porque somente eu posso libertá-la.

– Ah, é mesmo? Então eu exijo que me deixe sair daqui agora mesmo!

– Isso só depende de você, Saori. Como eu já disse antes, é só dizer "sim".

– Dizer "sim" pra quê?

– Para mim, querida. Renunciando ao seu romance sem sentido com aquele tolo simplório Seiya Ogawara. E aceitando finalmente ser a "senhora Juliam Solo"!

– Você está louco! Eu nunca vou deixar o Seiya, nunca!

– Pode ser, mas e se ele deixar você, Saori?

– Você está delirando! Seiya nunca desistiria de mim!

– Talvez não, mas se ele desistisse você não teria outra opção a não ser aceitar a minha proposta, teria?

– Ficar com você nunca foi uma opção, Juliam!

– Está bem, como você quiser, Saori. Mas acredite, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai mudar de idéia...

Então Juliam desaparece, deixando Saori perdida em sua prisão de espelhos.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Sorry pelo capítulo curtinho, mas vou colocar uma ceninha do próximo pra compensar rsrs! Obrigada a Pri Gilmore, Nina Neviani e Poliana pelas reviews, beijinhos pra vocês! Continuem acompanhando! **

**Estelar**

_No próximo capítulo... _

– _Saori, você demorou a chegar hoje, meu amor... _

– _É que eu tive um pequeno contratempo... Não que eu lhe deva alguma explicação... _

– _Como é? _

– _Você é apenas um subordinado, Seiya Ogawara. Nunca se esqueça disso! _


	3. A outra Saori

**Capítulo 3 – A outra Saori **

– _Não é possível que isso esteja acontecendo! Deve haver um jeito de sair daqui, tem que haver!_ – Saori pensa ao examinar as paredes espelhadas – _Alguma forma em que eu não tenha que ceder à chantagem do idiota do Juliam! _

– Saudações, Saori Kido. Como vai a sua nova vida em seu "palácio de espelhos"?

Saori se sobressalta ao ouvir essa voz e ao se virar, fica surpresa ao ver Tétis parada ali, na sua frente.

– Tétis, a Sereia? O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu posso entrar e sair daqui a hora em que eu quiser...

– Mas como...? Então foi você! Foi você quem ajudou Juliam a me prender aqui!

– Isso mesmo, Saori. Fui eu. Eu sempre faço tudo o que está ao meu alcance para ajudar o senhor Juliam Solo. E agora, se você não se importa, eu tenho uma tarefa a cumprir – Tétis afirma séria e em seguida ataca Saori com um raio de luz brilhante, fazendo-a cair ao chão, algo semelhante ao que aconteceu na primeira vez em que Saori se viu no espelho.

– Mas como você consegue me atingir? Eu sou a Deusa Athena! – Saori exclama nervosa, se levantando.

– Errado. Enquanto estiver aqui você é apenas uma garota comum. E é o que eu também serei a partir de agora.

– O quê? – Saori pergunta confusa, e então ela observa completamente chocada enquanto Tétis se transforma em uma cópia exata sua – Mas... o que é isso? O que está acontecendo?

– É simples. Agora eu sou você e vou assumir o seu lugar.

– Não, você não é! – Saori grita, já entrando em pânico.

– Tem razão, não sou. Mas eu pareço muito com você, não é? E quando me ver, é exatamente isso que o seu querido Seiya vai pensar: que eu sou você. Até logo, Saori Kido. Bem, é melhor me acostumar com esse nome, afinal é assim que vão me chamar agora – Tétis afirma com certo desdém e atravessa a parede que leva até o quarto de Saori.

– Não! Você não pode fazer isso! Tire-me daqui! – Saori grita desesperada.

– Se você quiser sair, terá de resolver tudo com o senhor Solo – Tétis diz segurando o espelho e observando Saori do outro lado – Agora eu preciso ir, Seiya deve estar me esperando... – e ela guarda o espelho em uma gaveta.

Tétis dá uma rápida olhada no quarto de Saori. Não sei o que o senhor Juliam vê nessa garota mimada... – ela pensa enquanto abre as portas do closet à procura de algo que lhe agrade – Hum... já que preciso ir àquela tal Fundação, acho que é melhor usar alguma coisa discreta.

Depois de se vestir, (ela optou por um terninho cinza bastante simples), Tétis desce as escadas até o saguão da mansão.

– Bom dia, srta.Kido – Tatsumi a saúda formalmente – Está indo para a Fundação?

– Sim, Tatsumi. Preciso resolver um assunto. A propósito, a entrada de Seiya Ogawara nessa mansão está terminantemente proibida, a partir de hoje.

– Isso é uma brincadeira, senhorita? – Tatsumi pergunta incrédulo.

– Eu estou com cara de quem está brincando, Tatsumi? – Saori pergunta com uma expressão autoritária.

– Não, senhorita. É claro que não. Sua ordem será cumprida, certamente.

– Ótimo – ela responde e deixa a mansão, determinada a cumprir sua tarefa.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na Fundação Graad, Seiya se preocupa com o atraso de Saori. _Ela sempre foi tão pontual... espero que não tenha acontecido nada..._ – ele pensa enquanto a espera em seu escritório.

Quando "Saori" finalmente chega ao escritório, Seiya fica feliz ao vê-la, mas quando tenta beijá-la, ela se esquiva.

– O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele pergunta surpreso.

– Não, não aconteceu nada. Está tudo bem – ela responde com um sorriso fingido.

– Ok, então. Saori, você demorou a chegar hoje, meu amor...

– É que eu tive um pequeno contratempo... Não que eu lhe deva alguma explicação...

– Como é?

– Você é apenas um subordinado, Seiya Ogawara. Nunca se esqueça disso!

– Saori, o que deu em você? Por que está falando comigo desse jeito?

– Porque é assim que as coisas devem ser. Eu já me cansei desse joguinho; achei que seria interessante ficar com você por um tempo, só pra me divertir, mas agora... perdeu a graça...

– Você não pode estar falando sério...

– Você não achou mesmo que eu tinha mudado tanto a ponto de querer algo sério com um "Zé-ninguém" como você, achou?

– Mas, Saori...

– Encare os fatos, Seiya: você já era! E agora que isso está bem claro, eu tenho que ir.

– Aonde você vai? - Seiya pergunta completamente chocado.

– Vou ao shopping, fazer compras, ora! Esse lugar é uma chatice!

Depois que ela sai, batendo a porta, Seiya permanece imóvel, sem dizer uma palavra, imaginando o que teria acontecido para que Saori estivesse agindo daquela maneira tão estranha e ofensiva.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Olá! Coitados da Saori e do Seiya, quanto sofrimento, não é? Será que eles vão acabar se separando? Continuem acompanhando pra saber! Muito obrigada a Priscilla Gilmore e a Nina Neviani pelas reviews! **

**Beijos! **

**Estelar **

* * *

_No próximo capítulo... _

– _Ah, Juliam! É tão bom poder estar com você... _

– _Saori, minha querida, eu sabia que você finalmente iria tomar a decisão certa... _

_Seiya não pode acreditar no que vê: Saori, sua Saori, feliz da vida nos braços de Juliam Solo. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo... _


	4. Aparente traição

**Capítulo 4 – Aparente traição **

_Eu preciso falar com a Saori, tem que haver uma explicação pra ela estar agindo desse jeito, ela não pode ter mudado assim, do dia pra noite..._

Seiya se dirige até a mansão Kido para tentar esclarecer as coisas com Saori, mas ao chegar lá, se depara com um obstáculo inesperado:

– A srta.Kido proibiu estritamente a sua entrada aqui, seu moleque. Eu acredito que ela tenha finalmente criado juízo – Tatsumi afirma com um sorriso irônico.

– Do que você está falando, Tatsumi? A Saori nunca faria... – Seiya começa a reclamar, mas então se lembra do comportamento recente de Saori e acaba mudando de idéia – Esqueça, eu já tô indo embora... – ele sai, deixando Tatsumi surpreso.

Mas já do lado de fora, Seiya vê Juliam Solo entrar na mansão, sendo recebido amavelmente pelo mordomo. _O que esse riquinho metido a besta está fazendo aqui? Eu tenho que dar um jeito de entrar e descobrir... _

Seiya pula o muro da mansão e atravessa o jardim, tomando cuidado para não ser visto. Ele vê que uma das janelas laterais está aberta e aproveita a oportunidade para entrar na casa e averiguar o que está acontecendo lá dentro. A janela dá para a biblioteca e depois que ele está lá dentro, escuta vozes no corredor; ao entreabrir a porta, ele vê Juliam e Saori no final do corredor, entrando no escritório. Seiya sai da biblioteca e caminha silenciosamente pelo corredor, depois que os vê entrar.

Ele entreabre a porta do escritório lentamente, de modo que ele possa ver o que está acontecendo lá dentro, mas sem que o vejam do inteiro da sala. Então, ele se dá conta de que espionar foi um grande erro:

– _Ah, Juliam! É tão bom poder estar com você... _

– _Saori, minha querida, eu sabia que você finalmente iria tomar a decisão certa... _

Seiya não pode acreditar no que vê: Saori, sua Saori, feliz da vida nos braços de Juliam Solo. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo...

Ele não consegue mais assistir a cena e sai, pisando forte pelo corredor, sem mais se importar com um fato de bater em um vaso de flores e levá-lo ao chão, fazendo-o em pedaços.

– Ótimo, o plano está funcionando perfeitamente – Juliam afirma triunfante – Agora que ele nos viu juntos, não vai querer mais sequer ouvir falar de Saori Kido.

* * *

Juliam vai até o quarto de Saori e pega o espelho que Tétis havia guardado.

– O que você quer agora? – Saori pergunta hostilmente ao observá-lo.

– Calma, meu bem. Eu só vim avisá-la que o seu "ex-amor" acaba de nos ver juntos, e agora certamente deve estar odiando você.

– Mas como...? – Saori pergunta confusa.

– Quando cheguei aqui hoje, eu o vi lá fora tentando entrar, e imediatamente imaginei que ele tentaria espionar. Então, dei um jeito para que ele me visse com Tétis, que para ele é você e aí... bingo! Ele certamente acreditou que você o trocou por mim.

– Você é um canalha! – Saori exclama furiosa.

– Mas o que é isso, minha querida? Agora você não tem outra opção a não ser... ficar comigo, você sabe disso!

* * *

Antes de deixar a mansão, Seiya resolve passar pelo quarto de Saori, mesmo que sem entender exatamente o porquê disso. Ao se aproximar do quarto, ele escuta a voz de Juliam, aparentemente falando sozinho.

– Vamos, desista de uma vez por todas, Saori! É só prometer que vai ficar ao meu lado e eu prometo libertá-la, é um acordo justo.

Confuso com as palavras de Juliam, Seiya entra no quarto para saber o que está havendo realmente; ele fica surpreso ao ver Juliam segurando um espelho e falando com ele, pelo jeito.

– O que está havendo aqui?

– SEIYA! – Saori exclama feliz por vê-lo através do reflexo do espelho.

– Saori? – ele pergunta confuso, sem acreditar que está ouvindo a voz de Saori vinda do interior do espelho nas mãos de Juliam.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Dessa vez não tem cenas do próximo capítulo porque o próximo será o capítulo final! Obrigada a Pri Gilmore, Nina Neviani e Mary Ogawara pelas reviews! Beijos pra vocês! **

**Estelar **


	5. Cada um tem o que merece

**Capítulo 5 – Cada um tem o que merece **

– O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Juliam pergunta irritado, virando-se para Seiya – Está proibido de entrar aqui, se bem me lembro...

– Isso não importa! O que você fez com a Saori? – Seiya grita nervoso, sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

– Seiya! Socorro! Tire-me daqui! – Saori continua a gritar desesperada.

– O único jeito de você sair é aceitando ficar comigo! – Juliam insiste, mas Saori não cede à sua chantagem.

– Eu exijo que você liberte a Saori! Seja lá o que tiver feito com ela!

– Você não é ninguém pra exigir nada, Ogawara!

Nesse momento, Tétis entra no quarto, o que deixa Seiya ainda mais confuso.

– Saori? Mas... como é possível...? O que está acontecendo aqui? – Seiya pergunta completamente atordoado, olhando da "Saori" de pé ao seu lado, para a pequena Saori no espelho.

– Fique fora disso, seu idiota! – Juliam exclama nervoso – Vamos, Saori, desista de uma vez! Renda-se a mim! – ele grita para a Saori no espelho.

– Esqueça essa proposta ridícula, Juliam! – Saori grita decidida – Eu prefiro ficar presa aqui para sempre! Prefiro até desaparecer a ficar com você!

As palavras de Saori irritam Juliam mais do que qualquer coisa até agora. Ele compreende que ela rejeitando-o definitivamente e ele não está acostumado a lidar nada bem com a rejeição.

– VOCÊ QUER DESAPARECER? ENTÃO SUMA! – ele grita totalmente fora de si, e ameaça atirar o espelho ao chão.

– Não faça isso, sr.Juliam, não! – "Saori" grita alarmada, mas Juliam não lhe dá ouvidos e joga o espelho com força no chão, fazendo-o em pedaços.

Faz-se um silêncio aterrador. Seiya permanece imóvel, sem imaginar o que poderá acontecer agora, enquanto Juliam observa o espelho despedaçado no chão, sentindo que cometeu um grande erro. Então, os minúsculos fragmentos do espelho começam a emanar uma forte luz e em seguida, para a surpresa de Juliam e de Seiya, Saori, a verdadeira Saori, surge diante deles, sã e salva, como num passe de mágica. Ao mesmo tempo, Tétis volta a assumir sua imagem original, abandonando a aparência de Saori.

– Eu estou... livre... finalmente! – Saori exclama aliviada.

– Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Mas por quê? Tétis... o que houve? – Juliam pergunta nervoso.

– O senhor quebrou o espelho... então o feitiço também foi quebrado – Tétis explica pacientemente.

Diante disso, a mente de Seiya trabalha rapidamente, tentando processar o que está havendo nesse momento.

– Seiya! – Saori exclama alegre por estar finalmente livre e corre para abraçá-lo.

– Saori... então você estava...

– Juliam me prendeu no espelho e Tétis assumiu o meu lugar. Ela deve ter feito coisas terríveis! – Saori explica apressada e nervosa.

– NÃO IMPORTA QUE ESTEJA LIVRE, VOCÊ VAI SER MINHA, SAORI! QUER VOCÊ QUEIRA, QUER NÃO! – Juliam grita, perdendo o controle, e tenta atacar Saori, mas Seiya não permite, colocando-se na frente dela e disparando um golpe contra Solo.

– Senhor, Juliam, não! – Tétis tenta protegê-lo, ficando entre ele e Seiya, evitando que o golpe do cavaleiro de Pégaso o atingisse.

– Tétis! Você está bem? Fale comigo, Tétis! – Juliam exclama nervoso, amparando Tétis, que foi atingida pelo golpe de Seiya e está desacordada – O que você fez? – ele pergunta irritado, dirigindo-se a Seiya.

– A culpa foi toda sua! Você queria atacar a Saori! – Seiya responde no mesmo tom.

– Vocês dois quiseram nos prejudicar, e agora estão tendo que merecem! – Saori reclama irritada.

Nesse momento, Tetis começa a voltar a si lentamente.

– Tétis, você está bem? - Juliam pergunta aproximando-se dela, preocupado.

– Senhor Juliam... o senhor está bem... que bom... – Tétis responde num fio de voz – Eu não poderia permitir que o senhor se ferisse, é meu dever protegê-lo.

– Mas você arriscou sua vida pra salvar a minha!

– É claro que sim, senhor Juliam... eu o amo... – ela diz com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Tétis... isso é tão... –Juliam fica sem saber o que dizer diante das palavras de Tétis – Eu sou mesmo um idiota!

– É, você é mesmo. – Saori diz irritada.

– Escutem, eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu fiz – ele diz se dirigindo a Saori e Seiya – Eu achei que separando vocês dois você quisesse ficar comigo, Saori, mas agora eu finalmente posso ver que estava enganado... Foi uma grande besteira que eu fiz e quase perdi a Tétis por causa disso. Eu sinto muito, isso não vai acontecer de novo...

– E você acha que nós vamos acreditar nessa sua ceninha e esquecer tudo? – Seiya pergunta sarcástico, encarando Juliam, que o observa nervoso.

– Seiya, calma – Saori pede segurando a mão do namorado – Acho que dessa vez ele pode estar falando a verdade.

– Eu duvido! – Seiya replica com teimosia.

– Você realmente acredita em mim, Saori? – Juliam pergunta esperançoso.

– Eu disse talvez, Juliam...

– Não acredito que você não vai me deixar quebrar a cara dele! – Seiya protesta fechando os punhos.

– É melhor fingirmos que essa coisa toda nunca aconteceu, já chega de tantas brigas... – Saori diz tentando aclamar os ânimos.

– Eu também peço desculpas... – Tétis diz já mais recuperada – A você, Saori, por ter tentado ocupar o seu lugar, e a você, Seiya, por ter lhe dito todas aquelas mentiras...

– Como eu já disse antes, vamos tentar esquecer tudo isso – Saori afirma com uma expressão séria.

– Que seja então – Seiya concorda a contragosto – Mas fique avisado, Solo, se você tentar se intrometer na nossa vida outra vez vai se dar muito mal! – ele completa em tom de ameaça, encarando Juliam.

– Está bem, é melhor nós irmos embora agora, venha Tétis - Juliam diz após um longo suspiro, estendendo a mão para Tétis, que o acompanha parecendo um pouco mais animada.

* * *

Quando ficam sozinhos e podem finalmente conversar com calma, Saori explica a Seiya o que aconteceu exatamente, desde que ela recebeu o misterioso presente até o momento em que ele entrou no quarto e viu Juliam discutindo com o espelho.

– Eu fiquei desesperado quando achei que você quisesse mesmo se livrar de mim... – ele confessa depois de ouvir as explicações de Saori.

– Seiya... eu amo você, mais do que tudo. Eu nunca agiria daquela maneira, nunca iria querer me separar de você... – ela afirma docemente.

– Eu também amo você, Saori. E bem lá no fundo eu sempre soube que tinha alguma coisa errada...

– Que bom que tudo foi esclarecido porque eu senti muito a sua falta... – Saori diz beijando Seiya com paixão.

– Eu também senti a sua falta, meu amor... – Seiya responde retribuindo o beijo.

– Olha só, mas que estranho!

– O que foi?

– Os fragmentos do espelho quebrado sumiram – Saori responde indicando o lugar no tapete de seu quarto.

– É mesmo... o que será que aconteceu?

* * *

**Enquanto isso, na mansão Solo... **

– Tétis, eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que houve. Espero que nós possamos nos tratar de forma diferente daqui por diante... – Juliam diz sorrindo para Tétis de um jeito carinhoso.

– Eu gostaria muito disso,s senhor Juliam...

– Por favor, não me chame mais de "senhor", está bem? – ele pede gentilmente.

– Está bem então... Juliam – ela responde corando um pouco.

– Tétis, esse não é o espelho que usamos para enfeitiçar a Saori? – Juliam pergunta apontado para o espelho que está sobre a mesa de centro.

– É sim, é o mesmo. Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? E inteiro?

– Isso é estranho... tinha ficado em pedaços e... – Juliam começa a dizer, mas é interrompido quando, ao segurar o espelho, é sugado para seu interior, como havia ocorrido antes com Saori.

– Juliam! Essa não, isso não pode estar acontecendo! – Tétis exclama alarmada ao ver que além de Juliam, ela também está sendo sugada para dentro do espelho.

Segundos depois, os dois se vêem em pânico ao se encontrarem entre quatro paredes transparentes.

– Como foi que isso aconteceu?

– Eu não sei! Isso é um desastre! O único jeito de sairmos daqui é se o espelho for quebrado!

– Mas somos os únicos que sabemos o que houve!

– Agora sim estamos perdidos!

Então Juliam e Tétis continuam aprisionados, ao descobrirem do pior jeito que o feitiço do espelho também pode se virar contra o feiticeiro.

**Fim **

* * *

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! Finalmente o último capítulo! Sorry pela demora, espero que tenham gostado do final! Muito obrigada a Priscilla Gilmore, Mary Ogawara e Nina Neviani pelas reviews! _

_Beijos!_

_Estelar _


End file.
